Fire and Ice
by katelyn980
Summary: This is an intense, thrilling, amazing... What am I talking about? This was just an excuse for me to write tony and Loki together with Loki on red bull. May end up being crack filled crack cakes or it could be an awesome adventure. Want to find out? Warning contains slash and mild adult themes. And there will be spoon wielding assassins... Beware.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction ever. All I've ever done before is drabbles but I'm hoping to continue this one.

Yelot he characters are full head cannon and total au, I don't own any of the characters but damn if I did, Loki would be a HBOStarr right fluff, male/male lokionredbull, and may contain deeper material in later chapters. Pretty please rate and review? You are all awesome sauce!

* * *

The movement of Loki's leg brushing past Tony's feet was all it took to wake Tony from his sleep.

As tony's eyes opened he found himself covered in Demi God, quite literally, Loki was still half on top of him, with his head resting on the crook of Tony's neck, scrunched up in his shirt was his hand... And was that dribble? Oh god, ewwww!

Somehow, Tony managed to wriggle his way out of the fortress of skin, pillows and blankets he was stuck in, out to the hall and to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee before collapsing on the bench.

Damn that was one hell of a good night last night, he grinned to himself, before taking a huge draught of the delicious energy boosting coffee. Groaning in delight at his favorite beverage, tony picked himself up then slid his way over to the study/tv/drinking area to pick up his tablet and work on new schematics for his suit. Looking around he picked it up and glanced at the date... "oh no" came from a panicked Tony's mouth. Then his eyes widened "oh no no no no" as dropped the tablet on the coffee table and crumbled down to the fine italian leather couch and moaned. "Argh! Why the hell did it have to be today? "

Tony thought about the pact Loki and he made on their second month anniversary. How if the Avenger initiative didn't find out their romance, and Loki and Tony didn't kill each other in the mean time, that on their sixth month anniversary, they would tell the group of super heroes about the lost puppy situation turned lust fraternization thingy turned love and relationship. They made that pact four months ago... Today. Fuck this is going to be long and complicated.

Now to wake Loki up... Fuck this is starting off as a really good day.

Tony got up from the leather couch and strolled into the bedroom, trying to act and look calm in an attempt to hide his panic that today will finally be the day that Fury made good on his threats and cut his head off.

Looking at that God in his bed though, sprawled over the sheets and pillows, somehow making such an inelegant position look like a ballet pose, despite the terror of what would happen today tony couldn't help but smile. Every time he saw that face it was like he was falling in love all over again, and those eyes, only Loki has green eyes like that, the way he was squinting them in he morning sun and the reflection passed over his glossy... He was awake wasn't he, Tony thought to himself dumbly.

'You know staring is rude Princess' the sleepy Loki mumbled, Tony smarted at the pet name, but ignored it.

'Not in the mood for a verbal spar Lok' Tony sat down on the bed next to the god, Loki sat up next to him, putting an arm on Tony's shoulder, knowing something was wrong when Tony didn't react the nickname. He should at least get a smack on the head, surely!

Apprehensively Loki spoke again, 'Tony, dare I ask what has happened to put you in such a mood?...' Loki waited and when Tony spent a whole minute without speaking he started to panic, 'Tony, Love, what has befallen you? Is that metallic thing in your heart paining you so? You should have conceded for me to remove it! No? What then? Is it Twi? She is not endangered is she? Not maimed and hasn't caught illness? What about... "

"Loki, stop! Twilight is fine' stated Tony, referring to the cat Loki made for him, 'and so am I, figuratively". Loki looked a bit more relieved at that, then gestured Tony to continue, 'you remember the pact we made on our two month anniversary?' Loki nodded and smiled, getting what Tony was so upset about, but let him continue, 'Well that was four months ago today, and well... I think your brother is going to murder your boyfriend today... Wait what? Stop laughing!'

Loki couldn't help it, he burst out laughing before Tony could even finish. 'Tony!' Loki managed to get out before another wave of laughter hit him, Tony's icy glare was all that could get him to stop laughing enough to blurt out what he actually wanted to say, 'Remember at that time we where fighting a war? You saved Midgard and the tribunal of Asgard banished me to this realm.

You took full custody of me when I returned and you found me on your doorstep. So even if this does go badly then what are they going to do? You have full ownership of me and I cannot return to Asgard, until I pass the same test my brother had, besides, wait till that Nickolas Fury character finds out one of his precious Avengers is intimate with a well known Ex Super Villan. I cannot wait to see the disbelieve on his face! Oh this will be positively fun! "

'No it will not be fun, I have to tell my friends that I'm fucking their enemy, and worse, that I love him!" Tony groaned at that then slide back down to bed, under the covers and hid his head. ' I'm going back to bed, wake me tomorrow, Tony muttered under the heavy sheets.

Loki laughed again and pulled at the covers to uncover his boyfriend, 'Nope shall not do! Arise Princess! We must make hast in getting prepared, I want to pick the tightest outfit I can so I may display you properly in front of your companions! OH can we have a gigantic celebration when the task is complete? And a bubble bath? Oh I need a bubble bath now, I shall give you 20 minutes Tony then I shall return from my bubble bath fresh and clean for the confessional of our fraternization.' while Loki started to walk towards the bathroom door. Tony mumbled something under the covers. He started stretching out and then, felt the cool metal container in which he was looking for.

Tony swiftly shrugged the covers off, sat up and threw the piece of metal at the closing door of the bathroom. "LOKI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRINKING THESE RED BULLS!'

He could hear Loki chuckle behind the door and Tony flopped back down to the comfort of the massive bed. A few more hours couldn't hurt could it?

Apparently a few more hours could hurt, at least Loki thought so. Which is how Tony found himself in the back of his car twenty minutes later with an excited Loki bouncing around next to him.

Make that a singing bouncing Loki. God damn energy drinks.

"I'm blue ba da ba de da ba di!, Vic Von Doom shall die, I de-mand some pie, Nick Fury shall cry, da ba di da ba di di di di di!" Loki was in love with this older popular culture music. The beats matched his joyous mood in that today will be the day his union with Tony shall be known to both family and friend. Yes they are not his friends at the moment but that is semantics. He looked beside him to the young mortal and felt a bubble of pure happiness rise in his chest. It still startles the god by how his fate was changed so abruptly for the positive.

*cue flashback music*

It was raining on the verge of hail and the god was so very cold. The only good thing about the cold was that it numbed the pain of his multiple injuries, but it still reminded him of his true heritage and in turn to what he had just lost. Loki raised a shivering hand to knock once again on the house door, hoping beyond hope that the man inside would have clemency, for he knew no other mortal that could empathize with his pain.

The knocking seemed so quiet compared to the rain behind him... How could he possibly hope that the man could even hear him? Nothing was the response.

Loki knocked louder, screaming to the door in hopes that the noise would pass the barrier and reach the man beyond, no he wasn't crying, he wasn't.

But still the door remained closed.

Loki gave up, with no where else to go, and his knuckles bruised from the abuse against the door, he slide down the rough surface of the wall next to the door and collapsed in a heap, hands wrapped around his legs in a futile attempt to regain a slight amount of warmth. It didn't help much. Sobbing didn't help much either but with his emotions in turmoil he couldn't control the whimpers coming out of his mouth.

It was half an hour later that Tony found him. Tony was headed to bed when an evening cautionary scan of the perimeter by Jarvis notified the man of an energy signature at his front door. He expected to find a homeless person or something, not the very God that had trashed his place not months before. Tony was struck still in shock with the pitiful site before him as he gingerly opened the door, the drenched god, tear tracks down his face with bloodshot eyes and bruised knuckles... And he looked up at Tony with eyes that looked defeated and lost, praying for salvation.

Without thinking Tony shrugged off his jacket and covered the God. Loki winced in surprise when the warm coat covered his shoulders. With caution thrown far into the wind Tony took the God of Lies inside, where he had stayed and found a new home.

A new family.

*cue flashback ending music*

'Loki... You are bouncing the car love.' Tony managed to spit past ground teeth. It really was not Loki's fault at all that Tony was in a sour puss mood and anxious as all hell, but the bouncing vehicle did not bode well for his stomach of butterflies.

Loki stopped bouncing and put his arm around Tony's shoulder. 'I assure you this meet will go well. I would be astonished if Thor would allow his only brother to be maimed in any way by mortals... Without prior provoking. I suspect delight will be beaming off the oaf that I'm still very much alive and well'.

Tony wasn't so sure but he trusted his Loki with his life, and he knew Point Break would not let harm come to his brother. The man who let's say... Defiled said younger brother on the other hand.

Loki saw the hesitation in Tony's face and as usual his guess unto what it was about was right on the mark. 'If Thor lays one finger on you in aggression I will destroy him with whatever I can get my hands on the quickest. Perhaps tricking Widow into the deed. Rest assured Tony he will not injure you in any way.'

Tony still wasn't sure but a small smile crept into his face.

All too soon but perhaps not soon enough, The car had pulled up in front of the Avengers Mansion. Loki gave Tony a small smile before grabbing his hand and hauling the mortal out of the car after him. The mansion was in a secluded location near New York City, close enough to be able to help immediately should something go wrong, but far enough way to allow for each Avengers strange practices like shooting targets, and blowing up experiments in the helicarrier land field. It also gave Bruce a wide enough barrier between him and anything damageable, which was a plus.

Loki gave Tony's hand, in which he was still holding, a small squeeze, before they both headed towards the front door, and to the waiting high powered individuals beyond.

A/N please let me know if I should finish this one! Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**21/05/12**

* * *

AN/ just a short one :) but I will be making more of this now! Thank you for all the nice comments/subs and reviews :3

When Tony and Loki walked in it wasn't a pretty site, or was, depending on your perspective.

Bruce was in the corner trying not to laugh whilst Clint attempted to show Thor and Steve exactly how to play twister.

'Okay so it's right foot red so we all need to get our right foots and put them on a red circle on the mat, right Steve that's your left foot... Thor what are you staring at, I see no color changes in the foot region, I will have to deduct points!'

Thor couldn't give a damn about points right now, not when he's baby brother sneaked into the room with the Man or Iron.

'Brother?' he whispers, 'what black magic impedes my site, surely this is an illusion? I thought you had travelled to the far reaches of this earth... Why did you not tell me of your arrival?'

Loki didn't hear half of what Thor was saying, mostly because it was in audible above the screaming and flailing of Clint in the background. Did he literally get up on the table? Nevertheless Loki got the gist.

'I apologize for deceiving you brother, I must confess that I haven't been away at all, rather, I've been staying with Tony. For you see..." the rest of the words got cut off by a Natasha jumping down from the doorframe above the Trickster, and pointing a wooden spoon at his neck. Did Clint really just put his hands up? Anyway.

Tony, whom looking about an inch from drop tackling someone, spoke up 'Natasha! No! Bad Girl! Loki is under my protection, he is mine and mine alone, only I get to touch him, and only I get to have him, if you hurt him in any way whatsoever I will get my suit in here and blow this whole facility up and that is a freaking wooden spoon isn't it? Why the hell are you threatening my boyfriend with a wooden spoon?!"

You could have heard a pin drop at the last sentence. Tony was mentally shitting bricks. Natasha pulled away, she didn't even seem aggressive anymore, just struck dumb. It was Thor who spoke first.

'Brother... Is this true? Have you been taken by this Man Of Iron? Are you as he says?' Thor looked like he didn't want to know the answer.

Clint was yelling in the background 'traitor! You're Doing the evil god dude! Man how could you?! Ewww You aren't even the same species! He's freaking insane and your dirty as hell! How are you guys even staying loyal? Ewww mental images now."

By now everyone had tuned out Clint and was fully focused on Loki's response to his brother. Loki looked a little manic with a strange glint in his eyes when he turned to Tony and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. Tony was halfway between stunned and aroused. Loki made sure everyone in the room had a full look at what was happening before he reluctantly pulled away. Not before he ducked his head across to Tonys earlobe, whispering 'I love this voyeurism Tony, we have to do it more often' before biting his ear lobe and pulling away.

Loki turned back to a very red Thor and giggled, 'I've been taken by tony, claimed by him and he has been taken by me, if you know what I mean. I think the relationship has been consummated and legitimized in every way has it not Tony?'

I think Tony would rather die then answer that in front of Thor, aaaaaaaaand Clint has fainted


End file.
